The Choice
by Ceridwen
Summary: In his latest scheme to rid the world if its favourite hero, Ares puts Hercules before a cruel choice: To save either Iphicles' or Iolaus' life.


**The Choice **

_**By Ceridwen**_

**NOTE: **_This story was inspired by Rhiannon's drabble idea and takes place after "War Wounds". _

**WARNING:** _This story contains NO scenes of unconsensual sex, in fact no sex at all! The violence is not more excessive than usual and no major character dies permanently! _

_**The original drabble that inspired this story: **_

"_Iphicles and Iolaus were each bound to a tree a short distance apart. Facing each man was an archer, bow at the ready. "Time's up. Will you save your brother ... or your friend?" There was no way out. Hercules' anguished eyes locked with Iolaus' and understood the silent message. "Save Iphicles. His kingdom needs him. "The archers strung their bows and fired. Hercules launched himself forward, deflecting one of the arrows. Simultaneously he heard a sickening thud and a strangled cry as the other lethal arrow found its target. Hercules crumpled to the ground, head in his hands. Ares laughed." _

**Chapter 1 **

It was a beautiful day as Hercules and Iolaus walked down the road towards Corinth. Hercules had a big grin on his face as he remembered the cause for their trip. It has been two month, since his brother Iphicles had dedicated a statue to Corinth' soldiers who did not return from war. It hadn't been an easy route for this dedication as Ajax, a soldier and good friend of Hercules and Iolaus, had arrived in Corinth and had placed the statue in the centre square without King Iphicles' permission. The King's sergeant had informed the veterans that they did not have a permit for the statue and had ordered them to take it down and leave.

When they refused, a fight had erupted between the war veterans and the King's guards, during which Iphicles was taken prisoner and not even Iolaus' intervention had saved the King from being brought to the horrid war prison Golgoth. Hercules had been held up elsewhere and Iolaus had desperately tried to convince Iphicles, that these veterans needed help in re-adjusting into society. The blond then acted as a mediator between Ajax and Iphicles, trying desperately to buy time and to keep Iphicles alive until Hercules would arrive.

After this adventure, Iphicles had sworn that this madness would end and he officiated the statue the very next day. In addition, he had given land to the veterans as a gift from Corinth.

After the closure of Golgoth, Iphicles had proven himself to be a worthy successor to Jason's throne. He had negotiated a peace treaty with three neighbouring kingdoms, which was planned to be signed tomorrow and on top of it all, it was Iphicles' and Rena's child's first birthday. Even though Rena was no longer with them, Iphicles handled single fatherhood well and managed to spend as much time with his little son as the Affairs of State allowed him. Hercules hadn't seen his little nephew for months and was looking forward to playing with little Iolaus.

Hercules smiled as he looked to the man walking next to him, just as he was biting into an apple. The baby's namesake. The demi-god wondered if the child would ever be like his best friend. Exuberant, brave, lively, loyal, the best friend a man could have. Oh - and hungry, of course.

Iolaus noticed the look Hercules gave him and that grin.

"What?" he asked curiously.

Hercules shook his head. "I was just thinking about Iphicles and the baby!"

Iolaus sighed. "Yes, it will be great to see them again. I still can't believe he and Rena named their son after me!"

Hercules smiled "I couldn't have thought of a better name."

He slapped Iolaus on the back as he could have sworn he spotted him blush slightly.

"Iphicles will be pleased to see us." Hercules said as he looked down the road ahead of them and pushed Iolaus forwards.

The blond shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah. Well, you two will have a great time and a lot of catching up to do!" Iolaus pulled his sword more comfortably around his waist.

Hercules looked at him and smiled. He knew that his brother and his best friend didn't usually get along, but he was under the impression that since Iolaus had helped to safe Iphicles' life at Golgoth, their relationship had improved. Even though, Iolaus had received a less than cordial welcome from the King at his arrival in Corinth back then, he had still tried to protect the King and mediate between Iphicles and Ajax' men as they tried to kill him. While Hercules had been held up, Iolaus had fiercely defended and protected Iphicles from Ajax's wrath, even accompanying him to the prison of Golgoth, until Hercules could rescue them both.

Iolaus creased his eyebrows at the memories of that day in the prison of Golgoth when Ajax, a friend he fought with side-by-side during many campaigns, had pushed him and an injured Iphicles into a worm-infested sand pit. Hercules had attempted to save his friend and his brother while fending off Ajax's attacks. But the warrior was no match for Hercules and the demi-god had managed to push a massive watchtower into the pit, allowing both Iolaus and Iphicles to escape. Iolaus had always wondered, what Hercules would have done, if there wouldn't have been such an easy way out for them.

Having to make a choice between him and Iphicles would certainly have been torture for his semi-divine friend.

But it had all ended well as always and after this adventure, he and Hercules had helped Iphicles to set up meetings with the neighbouring regions and helped to broker the peace treaty, which would be signed today.

It was almost lunch time, when they finally arrived at the palace. Iphicles had just signed the treaty and everybody was toasting to the new treaty. Alcemene and Jason had joined the delegation and they all rushed to greet the newcomers as they entered the throne room.

"Hercules! Iolaus!" Iphicles called from the great table in the centre of the room and he rushed to pull his brother into a close embrace. "It is so good to see you!"

Then he turned to look at Iolaus and smiled as he clasped the blonde's hand warmly.

"I am so happy you came!"

Iolaus smiled and returned the handshake. "It's nice of you to invite me!"

Iphicles laughed warmly. "Nonsense, Iolaus. I owe you so much. More than I can ever re-pay you. I'm proud to call you my friend!"

Iolaus smiled and nodded in embarrassment as his stomach released a growling noise.

Iphicles smiled " … a hungry friend!" he corrected himself and slapped the hunter on the back. "Let's eat!" he shouted. "We have much to celebrate!"

As the delegations had left later this afternoon, the feast had continued and more food and ale was served. Into the celebration, Hercules had excused himself quietly and walked away from the palace. After a few minutes, he had reached the small stream at the bottom of the hill of the palace and leaned against a tall tree, crossing his arms in front of his chest. This peace treaty would ensure that at least this part of Greece would stay free from war and conflict. It had taken them all a long time and hard work to secure it and convince everybody that peace was more beneficial to them all than war was. And Hercules was glad to see that Iphicles and Iolaus were finally getting along. It was hard for the demi-god to watch the obvious detestation of Iphicles towards the hunter over the years. And he knew the reason for that. Iphicles had been jealous of the close relationship Hercules and Iolaus had enjoyed since they were kids. But that was finally over now. Hercules smiled at the thought as he watched the light dance over the river, sparkling like millions of tiny diamonds.

"You are really enjoying making my job a living hell, don't you?"

Hercules turned around and looked into the face of the God of War.

"Ares!" he said, his voice sounding less than excited. "Whatever you want, I'm really not in the mood."

"Oh, but you sure would be interested in my proposal!"

Hercules looked over at his half-brother. "Proposal?" he asked slightly amused. "From you?"

Ares smiled. "Let's consider it an offer of peace between us!" he said proudly. "And a small sacrifice from you to me is all it requires."

Hercules shook his head and looked back at the flowing stream. "I don't think so Ares."

Ares shrugged his shoulders. "Well, tell you what little brother, this time you have no choice. I have already selected the sacrifice for you."

Hercules pushed himself away from the tree and narrowed his eyes as he turned and looked at Ares. "What are you talking about?"

Ares took a step forwards. "As God of War, I have every right to punish any mortal who's gone up against me. And I have made my choice." He twinkled with his right eye. "You're gonna love this!" and with that, he dissolved in a flash of blue light.

Hercules' mind raced.

"… a sacrifice … the right to punish any mortal ... gone up against the God of War …. "

The demi-god swallowed hard as Iphicles' face suddenly appeared in his mind. His brother had just defied the God of War by signing a peace treaty with his three neighbours. He had peacefully resolved the veteran's revolt. He had closed the horrid war prison Golgoth.

Iphicles was Ares' target.

Hercules started to run.

As Hercules stormed into the throne room, Iphicles' servants where frantically running around the massive hall. All signs of the celebration had given place to frantic panic and total chaos. It looked like a major fight had just taken place here. Soldiers where laying all over the ground and the inventory was smashed to pieces, tables overturned.

"Hercules! Thank the Gods!" Jason called, standing next to Kazon, Iphicles' head of the guard.

"Ares! It was Ares! He has taken Iphicles and said he is waiting for you at his temple!" Kazon breathed, trying to catch his breath as he pushed his sword back into his scabbard. "Ares' soldiers came out of nowhere." he whispered as he exchanged looks with the former King of Corinth.

Hercules took a deep breath as he noticed that there was something else they wanted to say.

"What is it, Jason?" Hercules asked. "There is something else?"

Jason's eyes sunk to the floor and he shuffled his feet in obvious discomfort.

"We had no chance when Ares' warrior's came and attacked. We fought hard, but in the end … they took them both."

It was like and ice-cold hand gripped his heart and squeezed it tight.

"Both?" Hercules whispered, already fearing the answer that was sure to come.

"Yes, they didn't seem to be interested in anyone else!" Kazon said, rubbing his right arm painfully. "They could have killed us all! But all they wanted was King Iphicles and …"

A cold shudder went over Hercules' body as he walked up to the empty throne and recognized the weapon laying on the floor in front of it.

It was Iolaus' hunting knife.

Ares had them both in his hands. Iolaus and Iphicles.

The question was what sick game Ares' deranged mind had come up with this time.

A sacrifice …

Hercules tried to clear his head. "I don't like this!" he whispered and looked at Jason and Kazon. "Ares' temple?" he asked, while he bend down to pick up the knife, which he and Iolaus had forged together in friendship years ago.

Jason nodded. "The one across the valley, where ... "

Hercules gaze was poised on the dagger in his hand. "I know it." he whispered coldly.

Without a word, he turned around and walked out of the palace towards Ares' temple, fearing what he might find there.

**Chapter 2 **

It hadn't taken Hercules very long to cross the valley and within a few hours, he stood in front of Ares' temple. The dark stone looked daunting as it was set against the lowering afternoon sun and the entrance in front of him seemed to stare at the demi-god like an open doorway into eternal blackness.

Hercules' hand closed firmly around Iolaus' dagger, which was tucked into his belt and he took a deep breath as he entered the cold stone building. Cold darkness welcomed him and after walking for what seemed like hours, he reached the main hall.

Hercules froze at the sight that welcomed him in front of the altar. Iphicles and Iolaus were each standing on a plank, which was hovering over a fire pit. Each plank was secured to the ceiling by one single rope. Facing each man in front of the pit was an archer, bow at the ready and aiming at the cords. Ares stood to the right of the pit and smiled as he saw his half-brother walk towards them.

"Ah, Hercules" he said triumphantly. "Welcome. We've been waiting for you!"

Hercules stepped resolutely forwards.

"Release them!" he said firmly as he walked threateningly towards the God of War.

Ares smiled at him in defiance. "No!" he spat. "I call the shots now, brother!"

Hercules looked over at Iphicles and then at Iolaus. Both men's faces were empty of all emotions and it was clear that they tried to suppress their thoughts and feelings from the demi-god to make whatever came easier on him. Hercules took a deep breath. He didn't like this at all.

"Whatever it is you want Ares, let's get it over with."

The God smiled. "Never one to beat around the bush, little brother! Well, it's simple and this time, I will actually give you a fair chance."

Hercules' eyes couldn't detach themselves form the horrid picture of desperation in front of him. Iolaus and Iphicles where in the hands of Ares. His mind raced as his half-brother's words ringed in his ears.

"You giving me a fair chance?" he whispered.

Ares shrugged his shoulders. "Call it brotherly love."

Hercules tilted his head. "Ares, what do you want?"

Ares smiled. "It's not about what I want, my dear brother, it's about what you want."

He paced leisurely towards Hercules and stopped a few feet away from him, rubbing his hands together.

"You see, Zeus has been giving me a hard time, trying to convince me to make up with you. I promised the old man, I would give it a try and would accept a little sacrifice from you to show me that you're serious, too."

Hercules laughed out loud. "You're sick, Ares, you know that?"

Ares ignored the comment and clapped in his hand, rubbing them together as he slowly walked towards Hercules.

"Now, I thought I make this easier on you by combining work with pleasure." The God of War pointed at the two men standing over the fire pit. "Both deserve to die for the insolence they have shown towards me, but I am feeling generous today, so I let you choose."

Hercules' eyes narrowed in dooming suspicion.

"Let me choose what, Ares?"

The God of War laughed. "I let you choose which one shall die and which one shall live."

Hercules gasped in agony.

This wasn't happening.

"Ares, I can't choose and I wont. I won't play your stupid game!"

Ares turned around. "Fine."

He shrugged his shoulders and raised his right hand, motioning at the archers.

"Then they'll both die!"

The archers raised their bows and tightened the strings ready to release the deadly arrows.

Hercules drew a breath. This was insane. This wasn't happening. There must be a way out. There always was. He just needed to find it. He just needed time. Just time.

"Wait!" he called to Ares. "Okay, you win. I choose. Just give me some time. I have to think about this."

Ares smiled and his hand sunk down.

"You have two minutes, Hercules. Choose wisely."

**Chapter 3 **

It seemed like an eternity that Hercules just starred at the two men standing over the fire pit. His head span and his thoughts whirled incoherently inside his head making him dizzy. He couldn't think and when he tried to concentrate, his head hurt. To choose! How could he choose? It was impossible. To choose was out of the question. There must be another way out of this.

He looked at the planks hovering over the pits, suspended by one single rope. There was no way he could jump and pull both men safely over the edge of the pit. He had no weapon except Iolaus' dagger. But he couldn't think of a way to use it. If he killed one of the archers with it? Both archers were standing ready in front of Iphicles and Iolaus. If Hercules took one out, the other would still have time to fire and thus ….

Into his torment an icy voice called him back into the grim reality.

"Time's up." Ares snared in obvious delight. "Who will it be then? Will you save your brother ... or your friend?"

There was no way out - no more options to explore. Hercules stared from the man who was his brother by heart to the man who was his brother by blood. What could he do? He didn't want to make a choice. He couldn't make a choice and thus condemn one of them to certain death.

Into the thoughts, which tormented his mind and choked him, he heard the Iolaus' voice unbelievably calm and determined.

"Hercules, please." the hunter begged him "Iphicles is your family. My life is not important. Corinth needs a king and the baby … Herc think of the baby ... it shouldn't grow up an orphan. One life for the good of many."

Hercules raised his head and looked lovingly at the blond, his anguished eyes locking with Iolaus'.

Iolaus.

His childhood friend, who fought with him back-to-back for years and who was his brother by heart. They knew each other so well, as if one heart and one soul lived in two bodies. Hercules knew that Iolaus was right. But still, he could not chose for Iolaus to die and Iphicles to live. The demi-god took a deep breath even though his chest ached in his torture, then he looked over at Iphicles.

Iphicles.

His brother by blood. His family. The King of Corinth. Hercules thought of the new born baby. Without his mother and his father, what type of future would be there for him? And for Corinth and for the new peace in the region? What would be all their future if Iphicles died here today?

"Iphicles …"

It was a mere whisper, which escaped Hercules' throat and he didn't actually wanted to voice it, but into the silence of the chamber, it seemed to carry a betraying echo and it was as loud as rolling thunder.

Ares smiled.

"Iphicles?" he asked with a smile and took a step backwards. "Predictable choice, little brother!" he hissed and Hercules head shot up as the meaning of Ares' words suddenly sunk in.

"What?" he gasped in horror. "Ares no, I didn't ... NOOO!!"

But it was too late.

The archers strung their bows and fired. Hercules launched himself forward, trying to deflect the deadly projectile. But he was too slow, the ripping noise as the lethal arrow found its target and the rope snapped, ripped the demi-god's heart at the same time.

In that one moment, it seemed as the world had stopped.

Iolaus face looked almost peaceful as he nodded and smiled gently at Hercules. All the love and loyalty shone in his expressive blue eyes. Hercules' eyes locked with his' and it felt as if the power of that gaze could hold Iolaus' deadly fall.

The hunter's lips parted and Hercules saw a whispered "Not your fault." formed there. Then the ground underneath the blond gave way and he plummeted into the deep.

"IOLAUS … NOOOO!!!!"

Hercules screamed his friend's name in denial as he jumped forwards, but all he could see was the fire pit. Iolaus' body was gone, engulfed by the flames. Tears welled up in Hercules' eyes as he starred down into the red glowing abyss, gasping for breath.

Ares laughed in amusement. "Lighten up, brother. At least you've got one brother left – and gained a new one!"

With a roaring laughter he released Iphicles and disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Hercules couldn't move, couldn't speak. His hand gripped into the cold stone of the pit as he stared down, not wanting to move, still hoping against hope that the form of his best friend would somehow emerge. His body and mind were frozen.

Through a dazed trance of pain and disbelieve, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hercules ..."

Iphicles had stepped up to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. But the demi-god couldn't turn. His eyes started to burn from the heat, which welled up from the mountainous lava below, but he was afraid of turning his eyes away from the glow.

"Iolaus …" he whispered with a voice breaking with grief and pain. "Please."

Iphicles swallowed hard and tried gently to pull the demi-gods fingers from the cold rock.

"Hercules, please let go. Let's get out of here. Let's go home! There is nothing more you can do."

Hercules heard his brother's voice through the fog.

"… nothing more you can do!"

Nothing.

It took all of Hercules' strength to pull himself away from the pit. He kept staring into nothing as he slowly stood up and let Iphicles lead him out of the temple.

**Chapter 4 **

As the sun was slowly setting, Alcemene was the first to spot the two men walking into the palace courtyard.

"They are back!" she cried at Jason as she rushed down the stairs.

Jason released a sigh of relief as he rushed to follow her.

"Oh, Gods, Iphicles!" Alcemene called as she ran across the yard and fell into his arms.

Jason walked up to Hercules, a relieved smile on his face. He grabbed the demi-god's arm in a handshake.

"Hercules, Iphicles! You're back safe! Thank the Gods."

Alcmene hugged her son tightly. "I was so worried, Hercules."

Then she looked up and saw the darkness and emptiness in those usually gentle and vivid eyes. Hercules hadn't said a word to greet her. It was like he was in some sort of trance.

"Hercules? What's wrong?"

Jason looked from the demi-god to Iphicles. "What is it?" he asked and then suddenly he realized what was wrong with the picture.

There was someone missing.

Jason took a deep breath. "Hercules, where's Iolaus?" he asked, his voice shaking as if he already knew the answer to his question.

Hercules just stood there, his shoulders sagged. He had heard his friend's question, but it seemed to call to him through a thick fog from a great distance. He couldn't answer. His voice was dead and his heart feared that if he said the words, it would make it final somehow.

Inevitable and true.

"Iolaus is dead, Jason." Iphicles said as he moved over to stand close to his brother.

The words made Hercules flinch visibly as if he had been lashed by a whip and he closed his eyes painfully, biting back tears.

Alcmene looked into Hercules' face. "Oh Gods, no. Hercules! I'm so sorry."

Jason just stared at the two men in front of him. "How?" he breathed.

"It's late, Iphicles." Hercules said, his voice unusually emotionless and cold. "I'm tired."

Alcemene's hand squeezed Iphicles' arm as she heard the emptiness in her son's voice. Iphicles took a deep breath.

"If anything, Corinth and I are grateful, Hercules and I've never valued my brother as much as now. Please Hercules. We're family. Anything I can do to help you. Anything you want. Anything!"

Hercules' empty eyes stared at his brother. "You can't give me what I want." he murmured dryly and it was like a knife had stabbed into Iphicles' heart.

"Hercules, I – I'm so sorry!" he whispered. "I know what Iolaus meant to you and what it must have taken you to make this choice."

Jason looked up at the last words. Hercules shook his head heavy. He was tired.

So tired.

"Iphicles I didn't…" he started, but his brother interrupted him.

"You don't have to explain, Hercules. I understand. I'll promise you, Corinth will always remember Iolaus and his bravery. I'll make sure of that."

Hercules couldn't hear anymore. He closed his eyes painfully and walked wordlessly towards the palace. Alcmene instinctively turned and tried to follow him, but Iphicles held her back.

"No, mother. Leave him. He has to deal with this in his own way."

The choice was made and the last thing Iolaus saw, was Hercules' anguished face as he started to fall.

Iolaus had fallen. Fallen through fire and glowing red heat and suddenly there was darkness. Complete darkness and silence as he hit the floor and drew in a painful breath as he hit his head against something hard. A white hot flash stroke through his head and he gasped in pain as he pressed his eyes closed to subdue the agony.

Then it was over.

He opened his eyes carefully. Where was he? He had just been …

Iolaus straightened his back and narrowed his eyes in confusion. Where had he been? He was with somebody, but he couldn't remember who it was. He could feel the remains of soaring heat on his skin, and his vest and pants where hot to the touch. He had fallen through fire …. but he couldn't remember from where and why.

'_What is going on? Why can't I remember?_' Iolaus thought frantically as he tried to stand up. A sudden pain soared through his head and he felt dizzy. As the hunter pressed his hands against the sides of his head, he could feel the wet, sticky evidence of blood. He must have hit his head when he had fallen. Iolaus tried to breath in and out slowly to try an ease the pain as felt his way around the place, which held him. It seemed like a large stone walled room. There was only little light coming from a torch on the wall outside. The door was open.

Suddenly there was a noise from the open door and in a sparkle of blue light, a man appeared in the corner of the room.

"Well, I am glad to see you made it safely here, my friend." his voice echoed through the room.

Iolaus turned his head and starred at the figure of a tall, dark-haired man clad in black leather.

"Who are you and where am I?" he asked in slight confusion.

The man raised a surprised eyebrow. "You mean you don't recognize me?"

Iolaus shook his head and rubbed it carefully. "I - I can't remember anything. I think I hit my head somehow …. "

The tall stranger smiled and stepped forwards. "Don't worry. It'll all come back to you in time. Here, let me help you."

"Who are you?" the blond whispered again as he eyed him in suspicion and gingerly straightened his back as he backed away. But the motion was too fast for his battered head and Iolaus swayed lightly as a wave of dizziness washed over him and he moaned.

The tall, dark-haired man rushed forwards and steadied the hunter.

"Easy, my friend." he said reassuringly. "Don't worry. I am a friend. You're safe. You had a nasty fall and lost your memory when you hit your head."

Iolaus starred at the face of the man in front of him. There was something familiar about him, but he wasn't sure what it was. He creased his eyebrows at the attempt to remember, but it only caused more headaches.

"What happened?" he asked carefully rubbing the side of his head and gently padding the sore spots.

The man stepped closer and after a few moments of silence, he said "You went out on your own against my advice and attacked the soldiers who were out to destroy my temple. You drove them in ft of my altar and wanted to kill them here. But they were too many and they pushed you into the fire pit at my altar – and to your certain death. I couldn't let that happen to you. I couldn't let you die. So I saved you. You are ... special to me."

Iolaus tried a gently smile. He couldn't remember anything of what the stranger was talking about.

"I guess, I have to thank you for saving my life."

Then he looked into the other man's face. "I am sorry to keep asking this, but who are you?"

The tall stranger produced a sadistic grin and his voice was a cold as the dark stone walls.

"I am Ares." he said.

**Chapter 5 **

The sun was rising slowly over Corinth. The low burning candle on the side table together with the intruding gold of the early morning sun produced shadows, which danced across the ceiling and produced strange, surreal shapes in Hercules mind. It had been the longest night in his life. A night in which the demi-god had not slept.

He was afraid.

Afraid to close his eyes.

A few times, his body had given in to the exhaustion and he had fallen into a light sleep only to be woken soon after by nightmares.

Now he was laying on his back on his bed and starred up into the world of shadows. It was the only spot in this room he could look at. The room he had shared with Iolaus until yesterday, when ...

Hercules shook his head and raised himself abruptly into a sitting position, burying his head in his hands. As he looked up, his gaze fell unto the light-coloured carry sack in front of the bed on the other side of the room. The bed hadn't been made and the covers and pillows where jumbled. Hercules remembered how Iolaus had thrown a pillow at him, when they had joked around yesterday.

Yesterday ...

Suddenly the walls of the room seemed to close in on the demi-god and he gasped for air as a cold shiver travelled across his body. He had to get away. He had to get out.

Inside Ares' temple, Iolaus stared at the dark familiar figure in front of him.

"Ares?" he asked carefully. "Do I - know you?"

Ares smiled. "Of course, you do!" he said with a voice almost saturated with injured pride. "I'm the God of War!"

Iolaus shook his head carefully.

A God.

That would explain why he could bring him back from the dead. Still it wasn't making any sense to him.

"I can't remember. There is something familiar about you, but I ..."

Ares smiled. "Don't worry, my friend. We'll get you back to normal in no time!"

He grabbed the hunter's arm and pulled him out of the dark room.

As they walked along the corridors, wild thoughts whirled around in Ares' head. What an opportunity. Hercules' best friend had lost his memory and was in his power with no reason for Hercules to come to rescue him. Afterall, Hercules believed Iolaus was dead. This was too good. Pain for Hercules - and Ares even gained a new warrior for his army. But how to turn this goody-good partner of his moralistic half-brother into his faithful servant?

The God of War smiled as an image of his newest toy appeared in front of him. A silver-bladed sword with a sapphire-blue tilt. Haephestus had forged it, and its power would turn every evil-minded mortal into a ruthless warlord.

It was Ares' birthday present. But Iolaus wasn't evil-minded.

Ares shook his head. Such banalities wouldn't stop him. He would come up with something – amusing.

Ares and Iolaus walked along dark corridors until they reached the main hall of the temple. Iolaus' eyes found the fire pit in front of the altar.

"What is this place?" the hunter asked curiously, trying to push away the sinister feeling of uneasiness, which was building up inside of him. The fire pit send shivers through his body and he tried to remember why, but it was all blank.

Ares smiled. "This is my temple" he whispered with a tone of appreciation and pride. "We have spent many happy hours here celebrating our victories."

He stopped and turned at the blond, looking deep into his blue eyes. "Your victories, my friend."

Iolaus shook his head and sighed deeply. Nothing came back to him. The place did look somewhat familiar and yet it was still alien and he had a definate bad feeling about this.

Ares followed Iolaus' eyes to the fire pit. "You remember the fire pit?" he asked.

Iolaus shook his head slowly and tilted his head. "I – I'm not sure . it is familiar somehow."

Ares nodded. "It should be. The soldiers had followed you into my temple and pushed you into it to kill you!" He placed his hand on Iolaus' shoulder, squeezing it gently. "You defended my temple bravely and I've saved you."

The God of War watched the emotions displayed in the mortal's expressive, cerulean eyes and he smiled cunningly as the idea hit him. He took a deep breath.

"I'm a God. I can show you your life, if you like."

Iolaus' head went up and looked at the God of War. "You can?" he asked tentatively.

"Of course." Ares replied. "Maybe it will help you remember. And if not, it'll show you, who you are."

Iolaus thought for a moment and then nodded carefully. He had nothing to loose.

"Okay." he said. "Let's do it."

Ares smiled as he slowly raised his hand. The show could begin.

This would be so good.

**Chapter 6 **

Hercules had walked aimlessly around the palace in search for something. He felt like running, but he knew that he couldn't outrun what he was trying to get away from.

His memories.

Iolaus.

The face of the blond seemed to smile at him sadly from every wall and every vase and every painting he saw. He could hear the hunter's giggling laughter echoing through the long and empty corridors of the palace.

Hercules had no collection of time or direction as he stumbled into the throne room.

Iphicles stood up as he saw his brother and rushed to him.

"Hercules!" he said joyfully, but his heart sunk immediately as he saw the pain and anguish in Hercules' blue eyes. If only he could do something to ease the pain the demi-god was in. Iphicles slapped him on the back and dragged him with him to the throne, where three men where standing, holding rolled parchments in their hands.

"Hercules! You will like this. Come and have a look!" he pulled Hercules enthusiastically with him and put a parchment into his hand. "I will make the day of my rescue a memorial day for Iolaus. It will be a joyful day with festivals and lots of food and oceans of ale. All the things he loved."

Hercules starred at the parchment in disbelief. He felt like screaming and raging at his brother and ripping the parchment into pieces. The day of his rescue? Didn't he understand that the day of his rescue was the day, Iolaus had died? How can this day be a day of celebration? Or a day of joy?

"Iolaus wouldn't want this." was all he whispered with a voice dry and emotionless.

Iphicles took a deep breath. "But Hercules. It will be a joyful day and we'll remember the sacrifice you and he made to safe me and …"

"Sacrifice?" Hercules said quietly, but his voice had adopted a cold and dangerous tone. "Sacrifice?" he repeated. His eyes rose to meet those of Iphicles. But then he only shook his head. It wasn't worth it and he didn't feel like an argument.

He felt tired.

Tired and empty.

Iphicles stared at him and waited for the explosion of anger and accusations, which he expected but which never came. Hercules had to snap out of it. Iphicles stepped up in front of the demi-god.

"Yes, sacrifice! Hercules, what's wrong with you? Tell me. Let me help you! This didn't only happen to you, you know. I was there, too. Don't shut me out like this!"

But Hercules remained silent. His body was trembling and he clenched his fists. Iphicles turned his back to him as he continued.

"I only want to help you. You have to let go."

Hercules slowly raised his head, his eyes lifeless.

"Why are you doing this, Iphicles?" he asked.

Iphicles shrugged his shoulders and turned around again.

"I just want to make sure, Iolaus gets the recognition, he deserves. He was forgotten in his life, but I want to make sure he's remembered in his death. I will have statues and memorials. Maybe if I would open an orphanage in his honour and …"

Hercules didn't know where the sudden rage came from when he slammed his fist into his brother's face, sending him stumbling backwards.

Guards rushed forwards to pull the demi-god away from the king, but Iphicles waved them off.

"It's okay!" he said calmly and sent them out of the room.

Blood was trickling down his chin from a split lip and he wiped it away with the back of his hand as he stood up. Hercules stared at him and as if a curtain lifted from his mind, he realized what he had done.

"Oh, Iphicles, I'm sorry …" he said and rushed to his brother's side.

Iphicles smiled gently. "No Hercules, I am sorry. I deserved this."

Hercules shook his head. "No, Iphicles. It was my fault. I shouldn't have hit you. Afterall, you are just trying to help."

He sat down next to his brother and starred at his feet. "I really appreciate what you are trying to do. It's just that ... I'm so tired and it is so hard. Everywhere I go, everytime I close me eyes … I see ... I see …"

And suddenly, the demi-gods shoulders shook and he buried his face in his hands as he started to cry. Finally, the weight of grief had become to heavy even for the mighty son of Zeus and Hercules broke down. Uncontrolled sobs escaped his throat and all Iphicles could do, was to pull him into a comforting embrace. He smiled sadly.

Finally, Hercules was allowing himself to grieve.

After several minutes, Hercules had grown silent. He took a deep breath and pushed himself out of his brother's embrace.

"Iphicles …" he whispered as he looked into his brother's eyes, finding a never seen expression of brotherly love in them. Iphicles smiled.

"I know, Hercules. It's hard and I want you to know, that I'll be there for you. I know what Iolaus meant to you, and even though we didn't always get along, I'll miss him, too."

Hercules smiled. "Thank you, Iphicles." he whispered as he wiped his face dry with the back of his hand.

The moment Ares' hand reached up and touched Iolaus' forehead, the hunter's head started to fill with flood images. Ares watched carefully, as the influx of pictures and emotions into Iolaus' mind was robbing the blond of all breath.

Iolaus gasped as he watched how he tried to secure complete control of his army over the region of Arcadia.

How he killed Darphus, his treacherous first lieutenant.

How he's fought Callisto, the female warrior, whose village he had destroyed years before.

Then after a couple of minutes, it was all over. Exhausted, Iolaus leaned against the wall behind him and looked questioningly at Ares.

"I did all that?" he whispered in disbelieve.

Ares titled his head. "You're the best. My most loyal servant and I have given you gifts, no other mortal possesses. You have made me proud! And I am sure you'll continue to make me proud."

Iolaus lowered his eyes to the ground and tried to make sense of what had just happened to him. He saw himself in his mind, and yet every time he watched himself thrust a sword into a man's body, his heart contracted painfully. Every fibre in his body seemed to call to him, but he didn't understand. His feelings stood against what he had seen himself do. It looked real. It felt real. It must have been real.

"What do you want me to do, Ares?" Iolaus asked his eyes still full of confusion.

Ares smiled. "Something that will help you remember and find yourself again."

Iolaus nodded. Anything that would help him sort through his mess in his head. Ares stepped forwards and placed a hand on Iolaus' shoulder.

"The village of Millennia. It is only two hours ride from here. The village hasn't been paying their tribute to me. They must be punished."

Iolaus looked into the God of War's dark eyes. "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

Ares shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you feel like doing, my friend. Just - go make me proud!"

Iolaus took a deep breath as he turned around and stared at the dark wall behind him, still trying to make sense of the images in his mind and to sort the feelings in his heart. He needed something to help him sort through the thick forest of emotions inside of him.

Something.

Anything.

"What is my name?" he asked, creasing his eyebrows.

Ares smiled almost gently. "Xenar!" he said with a proud voice.

Iolaus looked up at the name and tried to connect the images of himself and that name on the wall in front of him.

Xenar - his name? It must be. It sounded too familiar.

Ares stepped up behind him and whispered "I know, this is difficult for you, but trust me. If you do this for me, you will find what you seek. You will remember everything!"

Ares' hand went to his side and Haephestus' sword appeared in his hand. He brought it in front of him and pressed it into Iolaus' hand.

"Here!" he said. "Don't forget your sword. You'll need it."

Iolaus looked down, as his hand involuntarily closed around the sapphire tilt of the shiny weapon. As his fingers closed, a tingling sensation went through his body and he felt like his lungs had opened and air cleared his head. He gasped at the amazing feeling, the weapon in his hand gave him. A feeling of power and invincibility. The weight felt perfect in his hand, the length was comfortable and he was mesmerized by the shine of the blade as he held it up against the light.

This was his weapon.

All the doubts had vanished from his mind as he turned around and looked up at Ares.

"When do we ride?" he said with a sadistic grin.

Ares smiled as he pointed at the armed soldiers waiting outside his temple in the midday sun.

"Now. Your men are waiting, Xenar!" he said. "Go and make me proud."

Iolaus smiled coldly. "I will, Ares."

He sheathed the sword and jumped onto his horse.

**Chapter 7 **

Hercules and Iphicles had been sitting in the throne room for minutes in silence next to each other, when a knock on the door brought them out of their thoughts. A guard opened the door and stepped into the throne room.

"Hercules, there is someone here to see you. "

Iphicles stood.

"Send him in!" he ordered and placed a hand on Hercules' shoulder.

The demi-god rose as well as a small man walked into the room and towards him.

"Hercules?" he asked carefully.

Hercules stood up and took a step towards the man.

"I'm Hercules." he said.

The man's features relaxed instantly and he rushed to stand in front of the son of Zeus.

"Oh, I am so glad I found you!" he said breathlessly.

Hercules smiled. "Take it easy, friend. What is the problem?"

The man looked suspiciously over at Iphicles. Hercules followed his gaze and smiled.

"This is my brother Iphicles, the King of Corinth".

The man bowed slightly and then returned his eyes to rest at Hercules' face.

"Hercules, you have to come with me and help us. Our village, Millennia is being plagued by a vicious warlord sent by Ares. He has taken the village and is now occupying it. It's only three days travel from here. Please Hercules. He'll kill everybody in the village if you don't help us."

Hercules mouth opened, but no words escaped and his eyes sunk to the ground. They had always answered such calls instantly.

They.

He and Iolaus.

His heart grew heavy again. "I am sorry. " he whispered. "But I ...I can't help you. Not right now. I need time. I ..."

Panic showed in the eyes of Panis. "But Hercules, there's no time. You have to help us now!"

Iphicles had stepped next to Hercules and pulled Panis away from the demi-god.

"Don't worry, Panis. Hercules will help you. Let me speak with him, and he'll meet you at your village in a couple of days."

Panis threw a look back at the demi-god. "What's wrong with him?" he asked Iphicles quietly.

Iphicles sighed. "He's just lost somebody very close to him."

Panis eyes widened. "Oh, I didn't know, I'm so sorry."

Iphicles smiled generously. "It's okay. And don't worry. He'll be fine and he will help you."

Panis nodded and with a last, compassionate look at Hercules, he left the room.

Hercules hadn't moved. He stood with his back at his brother and his shoulders had sagged down.

"I can't do this, Iphicles." he mumbled. "I can't do this anymore. Not without Iolaus."

Iphicles draw a deep breath and walked to stand behind his brother.

"That's rubbish, Hercules!" he said firmly. "You are the legendary Hercules. Son of Zeus. Pull yourself together. The people need you."

Hercules shook his head. "No, Iphicles, I can't help anybody. I couldn't help my family, I couldn't help Iolaus ... I ..."

Iphicles pulled him around and stared into his eyes, shaking him violently as if he could wake his brother out of this nightmare. They were so empty, so sad.

"Hercules, you saved me. Doesn't his count?"

Hercules stared past his brother. "My life has no purpose anymore."

"Yes it does!" Iphicles thundered, almost shouting. "You help people. That's what you do. And that's what Iolaus did."

Hercules looked up.

"Iolaus…" he answered in a trance.

"Yes, Iolaus!" Iphicles continued. "Do you think he would have wanted you to desert those people? What would he have done? What would he say, if he was here now?"

Hercules was silent as Iphicles continued.

"I tell you what he'd say. He'd say 'C'mon, Herc, what are we waiting for, let's smash some heads, buddy!"

Hercules looked at his brother and smiled at the impersonation attempt. Iphicles released him.

"Hercules. The people in Millennia need you."

He put a comforting arm around the demi-god's shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"It's what Iolaus would want you to do and in your heart, you know that, don't you?".

Hercules smiled. "You're right, Iphicles. Iolaus wouldn't want me to sit around and give in to dark thoughts. He was too eager to get his teeth stuck into some good fighting."

Iphicles laughed. "Yes, that's the Iolaus I remember, too."

Then he pulled his brother into a firm embrace. "You better go." he said as he released him. "The world need you."

As his brother walked out, Iphicles sighed deeply and walked over to the balcony and watched his brother leave the city. He shook his head sadly at the weight, which seemed to have loaded itself onto Hercules' shoulder. The spring in his step was gone, his walk slow and joyless.

"You have won, Ares." Iphicles whispered as he watched his brother painfully. "You have finally won."

Hercules left Corinth in a trance and made his way towards Millennia. As he passed the city borders he froze as he caught sight of something standing next to the road.

It was a statue and Hercules closed his eyes painfully as he recognized the familiar features of the face in front of him.

"To the greatest Hero of Corinth."

Iphicles must have ordered to place it here. It seemed like an eternity until Hercules could detach his gaze from the features of the man carved in stone in front of him. Every detail was there.

The medallion.

The patched vest.

His sword.

Tears started to well up in Hercules' eyes as the memories started to rush in again.

Iolaus laughing at his own jokes.

Iolaus singing one of his silly drinking songs.

Hercules took a deep breath.

"I love you, Iolaus! I always have. I always hoped that one day maybe we ..."

He gently brushed his hand over the cold stone of the statue and caressed it lovingly. A sad smile hushed across his face as he imagined the incredibly blue eyes of his friend. Hercules would do anything to breath life back into the beloved face in front of him. To watch the face light up with one of those golden smiles and to hear that catching giggle one last time.

The demi-god straightened himself up and brought his hand back from the stone form.

"Goodbye, Iolaus" he whispered and with a last look, he walked towards Millennia.

**Chapter 8 **

Iolaus and his men had ridden into Millennia. Even though the sword at his side gave Iolaus an amazing feeling of incredible power, he was still hesitant to what he watched himself do. But it all seems to happen naturally and he banished any doubting feeling into the back of his head. They had entered the village and found instant resistance. As they brought their horses to a hold in the village square, a group of men approached them, headed by a tall, strong-build man in his 50s, who had come out of the house in the centre square. He looked up at Iolaus.

"What do you want?" he asked, his voice full of hate and distrust.

Iolaus smiled as he looked down at the proud man. His hand wandered to rest on the tilt of his sword and at that moment, he just wanted to punch the impertinence out of the man's face. But there was still something inside of him, which made him release his grip.

Iolaus smiled.

"What is your name?" the hunter asked as he jumped from his horse and started to walk to wards the man.

"I'm Tertius, the head of the village."

Iolaus paced up to him, stopping in front of the man, his hand playing with the reins of the horse.

"Good. The head of the village. Excellent. I'm glad I don't have to ask my way through. That tends to get very messy."

He smiled at the man. "I have a message for you!"

Tertius narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "A message?" he asked carefully "What message? From whom?"

Iolaus took a deep breath. "From Ares."

He turned around slowly and started to pace up and down in front of Tertius.

"You do remember the God of War, don't you?"

Tertius drew a flat breath and tried to hide from the blonde man how frightened he really was. Not so much for himself, but for what the blond man and his soldiers would do to the village.

"Ares." he whispered.

Iolaus nodded. "That's right! You see, that peace you made with Corinth. Ares isn't very pleased about that."

He turned abruptly and grabbed the man roughly by his vest, pulling him close.

"Now why would you go and do a stupid thing like that, hum?"

Tertius stared at him, his eyes wide with fear. "It's peace. Everybody will profit form it. There will be no more war, no more deaths. The children ... "

With one swift move, Iolaus pulled his sword and brought it to the man's throat.

"And you think Ares cares about any of this?" he hissed. "You were sworn to him and you betrayed him! And now he has send me to punish you."

Iolaus watched the display of emotions on the other man's face. It was pale with horror and his eyes frozen in panic. Iolaus stared at his blade as it started to press a bloody line into the man's throat.

What was he doing?

Suddenly, the strange feeling inside of him returned and an invisible hand started to choke him. Iolaus wanted to throw the sword away and run, but as soon as the feeling welled up, he heard his men laugh in amusement and Iolaus cleared his head, returning to his reality.

He released the man, pushed him roughly down to his knees and turn around.

"What to do?" he wondered loud. "What to do!"

Tetrius folded his hands in front of his body. "Please, I beg you! Just take what you want and leave! Don't hurt anybody!"

The hunter turned back at Tertius, who was crouching on the ground.

"Oh, I don't know," he started "I think I like it here."

He turned around to the other soldiers. "What do you say, boys? Isn't this a nice little village?"

The men laughed. Iolaus turned back at Tertius. "I guess, we'll be staying for a while."

He smiled as he walked closer and bend down to the villager.

"And just to clear things up. Who's in charge here?"

Tertius looked from Iolaus over to the soldiers and then back at Iolaus.

"I am." he said.

The blow from the hunter's hand seemed to come out of nowhere as it connected with Tertius' chin and send his head snapping backwards. Iolaus raised his eyebrows as his hands pulled the man's face back to look at him.

"I'll ask you again: who's in charge here?" His voice sounded more threatening now.

Tertius swallowed hard as he carefully watched the warrior's eyes.

"You are." he whispered.

Iolaus and the men laughed. "I think, I'm starting to like this place!" the hunter shouted to his men.

He looked around the village square and then he pointed at the house out of which Tetrius had come when they had arrived.

"Is this the house of the magistrate?" he asked.

Tetrius followed his finger and nodded. Iolaus smiled as he turned back at his men.

"Burn it down!" he said quietly and turned towards the inn. "And now, I think I need a drink!"

He waved at his men and walked towards the house across the square.

Once they had entered the inn and cleared some of the tables, Iolaus started to feel a little better. The surroundings seemed to have a calming effect on him.

And still.

He stood with a mug of ale in his hand at the window and stared across the square into the flames consuming the house of the village's magistrate.

Fire.

He felt uneasy and his throat was burning, just like the house across the street. Iolaus could almost feel the smoke from the burning wood drying out his eyes and he cleared his throat, fighting back tears, which were surely due to the biting smoke. He turned away and watched the soldiers laughing and drinking. The hunter smiled in content.

"I think this village is beginning to understand. There is no messing with Ares!"

He smiled as he reached for a new mug of ale on one of the tables.

"What about this one, Xenar?"

Iolaus looked over to his soldier and found him holding another villager by the neck of his shirt. The villager was shivering and his eyes wide in fear.

"We found him hiding under the bench!"

Iolaus walked up to the pair and bend down to grab the villager by his collar.

"Hiding, hum? What's your name, scum?" he hissed.

Terrified eyes met his. "P-P-Panis….m-m-my name is P-P-Panis!" the man stuttered in panic.

Iolaus laughed out loud. "P-P-Panis!" he mimicked at his men, who started to laugh hysterically. Then he turned his attention back at the man now kneeling in front of him.

"What a coward. He's not worth our effort. Let him crawl back underneath the bed he came from!"

The soldier released his hold on the man's shirt and his right foot kicked Panis into the chest, sending him flying backwards through the door and out onto the street.

Iolaus laughed as he returned his attention to the ale.

Outside the inn, Panis tried to push himself off the ground and into a sitting position when he spotted Hercules walking into the village. The villager jumped up and rushed to the demi-god, smiling widely.

"Hercules! You came!"

Hercules placed a comforting hand on the man's shoulder.

"Yes, I came. And I'm sorry it took so long." He smiled. "Don't worry, Panis. I will help you."

Hercules looked around the market square. The magistrate's house was on fire, but the demi-god knew, that there was nothing more he could do. The flames had already consumed most parts of the house and from Panis' face he could see that nobody was still inside. Soldiers stood in front of the flames and watched the fire with obvious pleasure. Hercules shook his head and as he turned around, he noticed more soldiers hanging around the well in the middle of the square as well as two guarding the entrance to the inn.

The demi-god turned back at Panis.

"Who's in charge here now?" he asked.

Panis looked around carefully and then whispered "Xenar. He's their leader. They follow his orders."

Hercules creased his eyes in suspicion. "Xenar?" he asked. "That sounds familiar." he whispered more to himself than to the villager.

Panis just stared at him in obvious confusion.

Hercules smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. Where can I find this Xenar?"

Panis pointed a shaking hand at the inn. "He's in there with a couple of his men!"

Hercules looked at the inn door and placed a calming hand on Panis shoulder.

"Don't worry, Panis!" he said still focusing on the door. "I'll take care of this!"

He took a deep breath and walked towards the inn. Just as he had reached the door, two soldiers stepped into his way.

"And where do you think you're going, big guy?"

Hercules looked at them.

"I want to speak with your Xenar!" he said calmly and tried to suppress a deviant grin. "See, my name is - er - Salmoneus and I think your boss might be interested in subscribing to our newsletter 'Idiotic Despots Monthly'! I can give him a discount!"

The two soldiers exchanged confused looks. "Funny!" the taller one said and nodded. "A true comedian!" his partner snared and with a roar of anger, they charged at the demi-god and it didn't take too long, until Hercules let them wrestle him to the ground. He had decided on the weak-and-defenseless approach.

The tall soldier smiled as he looked down at the now restrained demi-god.

"I think Xenar would like to kill this one personally!" he said. "Take him inside!"

Hercules almost smiled as he was pushed into the inn and thrown to his knees in front of a wooden chair. The ropes, which held his arms firmly behind his back, were eating into his wrists and Hercules eyes were focussed on the floor in front of him, to keep his charade of the weak and defenseless rebel.

All he could see was a pair of black leather boots walking across the room and stopping in front of him.

"Allright then, and who have we here now?"

A cold shiver went through Hercules' body at the voice of the man towering in front of him. He raised his head painfully and his eyes widened in shock as he looked into the face of a familiar person.

The blond, unruly hair, the sky-blue eyes ...

"Iolaus?" Hercules whispered in horror.

**Chapter 9 **

Something snapped in Iolaus' head as he heard the name. A fling of memory flashed in front of his eyes.

Two boys at a lake.

And then it was gone.

"Who?" he asked as he looked at the tall, muscular man kneeling in front of him. "My name is Xenar. And you are my prisoner."

Hercules looked at Iolaus in confusion. There was no doubt in his mind, that this was his best friend.

The face, the voice, just his clothing was different.

Iolaus was now clad in black leather pants, which were tucked into high black boots. A black, long sleeved shirt was cut low and opened in a V-shape in front to expose parts of his muscular, tanned chest. Around his neck still hung the medallion.

No doubt, this was Iolaus. But how was this possible? He watched him die. He saw him fall into the …

"Xenar?" the demi-god said in confusion. "The warlord?"

Iolaus smiled, but his smiled was not his usual exuberant and lively smile. It was almost sadistic and cold.

"I see you have heard of me!" the hunter said, his voice proud and controlled as he closed his right hand around the tilt of the sapphire sword, hanging at his side engulfing in the tingling sensation it send through his body.

"That's good. I hate it when people die in ignorance."

Hercules stared at him, still shocked by the sight of his friend standing alive in front of him. Behind his back, his fingers carefully worked to loosen the ropes around his wrists. He had to find out what had happened. Iolaus was alive. But how?

The demi-god's mind ignored the circumstances under which they where now standing in front of each other. This was not possible and yet, Hercules' heart was leaping with joy.

"Iolaus, you're alive! What's going on? What happened to you?"

Iolaus started to pace in front of the kneeling demi-god, one hand behind his back the other still on the sword.

"Iolaus…" he said slowly, as if he was tasting the name on his tongue.

His mind drifted.

There was something about his name but he couldn't centre his thoughts on it. It brought up the old feeling of confusion. Iolaus' hand closed firmer around the sapphire tilt of the sword hanging at his side and he pushed the feeling out of his mind.

"And who would that Iolaus be?"

Hercules shook his head. "It's you! Don't you remember? We were in Corinth, for the signing of the peace treaty? And to see Iphicles and the baby, which is named after you for everything you have done for Iphicles and the Kingdom?"

Iolaus thought for a moment.

Iphicles.

The name seemed familiar as well, but the feelings that came with it where less than comfortable. They were feelings of hurt and discomfort. If this Iphicles had signed a peace treaty, he was an enemy of Ares and Iolaus must have fought the King once. The hunter shook his head to banish the feelings back to wherever they had come from and then returned to look at Hercules.

"You are a great storyteller. Quiet fascinating, really. But I will kill you anyways. Afterall, I have a reputation to uphold!"

Hercules shook his head. "A reputation? Iolaus, you're not a killer. Or a warlord. You're a hero. You help people! Don't you remember?"

Iolaus laughed out loud. "A hero?" he laughed. "I remember well the things I have done." His tongue licked over his lips almost sensually as he pulled out the sapphire sword and his eyes wandered deliciously over the shiny blade.

"My quest to control the Arcadian mountains is renowned. And just recently, I have plundered the village of Cirra and killed everyone."

He looked from the blade down to Hercules. "It was a feast."

Hercules watched Iolaus' eyes gaze across the blade of the sword and a sudden shiver ran across Hercules spine, raising little hairs on his neck in alarm.

The sword.

This wasn't Iolaus' sword. It had a strange feel to it – a sensation which to Hercules could only mean one thing: it was made by the Gods. Something else snapped inside Hercules' head as he heard Iolaus' last words.

"Cirra?" he whispered.

Iolaus had never been to Cirra and had certainly not destroyed the village or killed anybody there. But somebody else had and then suddenly it hit him.

"Iolaus, they are not your memories!" the demi-god said. "They are ...they are … Xena's!"

Iolaus looked down at him as he pushed the blade back into the scabbard.

"Xena?" he asked with interest. "Who is that? A friend of yours?"

Hercules' eyes moved from the sword back to the blue eyes of his best friend. They were so empty and cold.

"This is crazy, Iolaus!" the son of Zeus said as he shook his head in desperation. "I can't believe you don't remember! And what about the sword? This isn't your sword! Where did you get it from?"

Iolaus took a step backwards and his eyes moved down to his hand resting on the tilt. He didn't understand the question. Hercules could see Iolaus' eyes narrowing.

"This sword came from the Gods, Iolaus. I can feel it. It's changed you somehow."

Iolaus looked back at the son of Zeus. "I almost had enough of your talking." he snared almost abhorrently. "So I think I just kill you now, if that's what it takes to shut you up!"

Hercules tilted his head and smiled to himself at the irony of the situation. It was usually Iolaus who did all the talking. This must be the work of the Gods. He had to try and get through to Iolaus and find something his friend would remember. It was obviously not their friends or him. Iolaus didn't remember his own name and Hercules had to think of another adventure, where Iolaus had lost his memory. Back then, the blond couldn't get himself to kill Hercules, but what about now? When was the last time he had seen his friend alive and well?

"Do you remember the fire pit?" Hercules asked as he shrugged his shoulders and behind his back, with a last gently pull, his hands were fee.

"The fire pit??" Iolaus shouted, sudden rage blazing in his eyes. "The fire pit? So, it was you who was responsible for me falling into that pit!"

Hercules' eyes widened painfully at the memory of that doomed moment.

"You remember that?" he breathed.

Iolaus' hand pulled the sword again. "Oh, yes, I remember that, you murderer!" he thundered as he breathed heavily and moved towards Hercules. "And for that, I am going to kill you!" the blond hissed, white-hot anger glowing in his eyes.

Iolaus leaped forwards, the sapphire sword raised high above his head, ready to bring it down onto the demi-gods head and the son of Zeus knew that this time, Iolaus would kill him without hesitation.

Hercules watched the sword decent almost in slow motion and he feared what powers this sword might possess. He couldn't risk being hit by it.

"NOO!" Hercules vibrated with despair, as he rid himself of the bonds behind his back and brought his hands in front of his body, pulling the knife out of his boot. With one swift move, he sunk it into the hunter's side.

It was the knife they had forged in friendship - the symbol of their loyalty and trust towards each other.

The knife, which the blond had left behind in the throne room of the palace at Corinth as he and Iphicles were taken by Ares.

Iolaus' eyes widened in shock and pain as he was stopped in his movement. His eyes went down to the dagger and he was unconscious before he hit the ground.

The action was so quick that the other soldiers had no time to react. As they saw their leader sink to the ground, they charged at Hercules. The demi-god easily lifted them by their necks and slammed them together in front of him and throwing the rest into the nearby tables through powerful kicks. With a thud, the two in his hand lost consciousness and Hercules dropped them carelessly on the ground. His breath was laboured as he rushed back to lean over his fallen friend.

Hercules' eyes found the wound at Iolaus' side and he saw the blood pouring out and seeping onto the inn floor.

"Gods, what have I done?" he whispered as he looked around frantically for something to stop the bleeding. He ripped one of the guard's shirts off to use it as a bandage and returned to Iolaus' deadly still form.

With a deep breath, Hercules closed his hand around the shaft of the knife and pulled it out of his friend's side, looking at it in disgust. Disgust for himself that this might have been the weapon with which he took his best friend's life.

The very knife, which Iolaus had thrown away as he surrendered himself to Hercules in Xena's camp all those years ago. Iolaus' words still rang in the demi-god's ears.

"_This knife was never meant to draw your blood."_

Well, it certainly had drawn Iolaus' blood today.

Hercules swallowed hard at the feeling of betrayal growing in his heart and he slit the dagger into his belt as he leaned back over Iolaus. There was no reaction from the deeply unconscious blond as the wound started to bleed heavily. Hercules pressed the cloth onto the wound and tied it securely around Iolaus' waist.

"Oh Gods, please…" Hercules thought as he checked Iolaus' neck for a heart beat. It was there, faint but steady.

They had to get out of here. Hercules heaved the hunter into his arms, grabbed the sapphire sword and slipped unseen out of the village.

**Chapter 10 **

Hercules had carried Iolaus' still form away from the village and as he found a secluded and safe spot, had placed the hunter under a willow tree. The wound had stopped bleeding and the bandage was holding in place. Hercules sighed and sat down next to the blond, watching him breath. What was going on?

The memories, Iolaus had spoken of, weren't his. They were Xena's. She had been the one, who had plundered the Cirra, and thus killing Callisto's parents. She had been the one who had tried to gain control over the Arcadian mountains.

Hercules' eyes wandered over to the sword, which he had driven into the ground next to the tree and was amazed to see that the earth around it had begun to turn black. This sword was evil and it must have played a part in turning Iolaus into what he was now.

Iolaus.

Hercules' eyes wandered from the sword back and over the features of the unconscious man in front of him. This was Iolaus no doubt. Hercules' fingers brushed gently over the crest-shaped scar over the blonde's right eye. He remembered when Iolaus had received this scar as if it was yesterday. But this was not possible. He watched him die in Ares' chamber and then …

Hercules head shot up.

Ares ...

This was Ares' doing.

The demi-god stood up and looked against the skies.

"ARES!" he shouted, his voice vibrating in anger and hate. "Show yourself!"

In a flash of blue light, the God of War appeared a few steps away from him.

"You called, brother?"

Hercules pointed at Iolaus' still form.

"I am only going to ask this once and I am going to try and make this simple for you before I kick your butt all the way to Mt. Olympus. What have you done to Iolaus?"

Ares smiled as he slowly walked towards the demi-god.

"I didn't have to do much, brother!" he said. "If you must know, he hit his head when he fell through the fire pit into my dungeon and I just returned the memories to him! You should be grateful. I really should have killed him."

Hercules shook his head "Grateful? They're not his memories, Ares! They're Xena's!"

Ares raised his eyebrows. "My, my you are a perceptive one today, aren't you?" He crossed his hands in front of his chest. "Well, let's just say, his memories, weren't really that suitable for his potential!"

Hercules looked over at the sword in the ground.

"And the sword? Let me guess, one of your toys from Haephestus?"

Ares grinned. "Our nephew is just so good with his work. This sword actually makes a warlord out of any mortal. And Iolaus with his new-found memories, was just perfect!"

Hercules slowly walked towards his half-brother, anger flashing from his blue eyes.

"Undo it!" he demanded.

The God of War was equally angry as he faced his mortal half-brother. "I don't think so, brother. You took Xena from me and I needed a suitable replacement! Iolaus is perfect and he follows me like a lamb." He moved closer to Hercules and whispered. "He's really good in what he does. But then you saw him in action."

Hercules eyes glowed red in anger as he grabbed Ares by the vest, closed his fist and was about to slam it into the God of War's grinning face.

But a sudden moan from the other side of the clearing brought the two men out of their shouting. Iolaus was stirring and started to open his eyes.

With a few steps, Hercules was next to him and sank down to his knees, placing a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Take it easy, Iolaus. You're hurt."

Iolaus looked at the demi-god and pushed his hand off him.

"Yeah, and it was you, you bastard!" he hissed and Hercules frowned at the obvious detestation in the hunter's voice.

"I am sorry, Iolaus. You gave me no choice. But you'll be …"

"Don't call me that!" Iolaus shouted angrily as he struggled to get up by pushing the demi-god backwards. "My name is Xenar."

Hercules shrugged his shoulders and let them fall down to his sides in dispair as he watched Iolaus stand up in front of him and move slowly towards the sword.

"You're not Xenar!" Hercules said firmly. "You are Iolaus. My best friend. It was Ares, who tempered with your memory. And this sword he gave you ..." Hercules shrugged his shoulders in anguish. "How can I make you believe?"

Iolaus eyes where frozen with hate, as he eyed his distance to the sword, still embedded in the ground.

"Save your breath." he hissed at Hercules. "I know who I am - and I know your sort. Moralistic and weak!"

Hercules heaved a sigh as they started to circle each other at a snail's pace. This would not be easy.

"Iolaus, please try and remember. You're honest and loyal and brave. You're a hero and you helped me to fight for what's right for years. Back-to-back we swore when we were kids and we've always kept that promise."

Iolaus looked into the demi-gods eyes. "You talk too much." he said dryly.

Ares took a step forwards. "He's trying to trick you!"

Hercules gazed back at his divine brother. "Stay out of this, Ares!"

The God of War turned at Iolaus, who had used Hercules' distraction to reach the sapphire sword and pull it out of the ground with one powerful move. Ares smiled deliciously.

"Kill him!"

Iolaus grinned hatefully. "With pleasure!" he hissed and threw himself at Hercules.

Hercules took a hesitant step back and tried to parry Iolaus' strike and to kick the sword of the blonde's hand.

"Iolaus, stop!" he begged. "I don't want to hurt you again!"

His voice was pleading as he danced away from the strikes and kicks of the hunter. Iolaus was growing furious and Hercules could see that there was no reasoning with him. With a powerful kick from his right leg, the demi-god send the sapphire sword flying out of Iolaus' hand and his heart almost broke as he clenched his fist and with a powerful punch to the jaw, Iolaus crumpled unconscious to the ground.

Ares laughed. This was even better than if he would have killed the hunter in his temple.

"Oh, this is too good." he said and with a blue flash, he vanished.

Hercules sunk to the ground and pulled Iolaus into his arms. Tears welled up in his eyes, as he tied Iolaus' arms together behind the hunter's back. The demi-god's heart broke as his hands pulled the knots of the rope tight to make sure, Iolaus would not be able to break his bonds. He knew that the hunter would try and attack him once he woke up again. What could Hercules do to help his friend? How could he rid the hunter of the false memories, which Ares had implanted and break the spell of the sword?

Hercules shook his head as thoughts stormed into his mind. Could he live with Iolaus being like that? Hating him? Wanting to kill him? Not remembering their friendship and believing himself to be a vicious warlord?

People would search for Hercules, begging him to stop Xenar. And Hercules would have to stop him.

The demi-god remembered well the time when he had almost lost Iolaus to Xena, who had tried to turn the blond against Hercules in order to kill him. Back then, it had pierced the demi-god's heart to see the hatred and distrust in Iolaus' face, almost the same he saw a few minutes ago.

And Iolaus had lost his memories once before by the hands of Fortune. But back then, they were not replaced by false ones and he was not under the spell of one of Ares' weapons. And now, Hercules was facing the possibility that he might have to kill his best friend.

The son of Zeus' heart contracted painfully as he caught himself sinking into even darker thoughts ... deep inside, a treacherous voice wished now, Iolaus had died in that fire pit back in Ares temple …

Hercules wanted to scream. Wasn't there anybody out there, who could help him?

Any God, he hadn't offended?

Any God, who didn't hate him?

Anybody who would take pity…

Suddenly a sparkle of gold appeared in front of him and he looked into the gently face of a woman.

"You called, Hercules?"

**Chapter 11 **

Hercules looked up into the gently face of the Goddess of Luck.

"Fortune!" he whispered.

Fortune smiled as she stepped closer to him. "Yes, Hercules. I am here to help."

She looked down at the still form of Iolaus. "I owe him one, and I owe you one, and this time, I won't mess up. I will give him his memory back."

Hercules took a deep breath. "I don't think it can get any worse, Fortune." he said dryly. "And the sword ..." he whispered.

Fortune looked over to where the weapon had fallen onto the ground, causing grass around it to dry up and die.

"Haephestus wants it back." she said. "And I volunteered to get it. This is why I can now undo what another God has done. Ares has abused the power of this weapon and Haephestus is not happy about that. It wasn't meant to be used on a person like Iolaus and not for the reasons it was used."

A movement from the side let them both turn their heads. Iolaus had regained consciousness and started to struggle to free himself from his bonds. He looked up at Hercules.

"Release me!" he grunted and then suddenly caught sight of Fortune standing next to the demi-god. He looked confused up at the Goddess of Luck.

"Who are you?" he asked irately.

Fortune smiled at him gingerly. "I think this time, I am the one, who can release you from your worst nightmare."

Iolaus threw her and angry look. "Good. I need to be released so I can kill him!" he growled, motioning at the demi-god.

Hercules looked at Fortune, his eyes sad and filled with pain.

"Fortune. Keep your promise. Give Iolaus his memory back!"

Fortune looked over to where the hunter was struggling against his bonds. She nodded and reached into her pocked bringing out a gold coin. The Goddess looked from Iolaus back at Hercules.

"But I must tell you, this is not going to be easy for him."

Hercules stared at her. "Just do it, Fortune!"

The goddess nodded and flipped her coin into the air. All their eyes followed the golden orb as it fell down and right into the hand of the Goddess. Fortune slapped it onto the back of her left hand and removed her right.

Iolaus gasped at the sudden flush of images and pictures flooding into his head. It was pure agony, pictures being ripped out - new ones flowing into what seemed like a spinning circle.

"Noo…" he whispered painfully as memories returned in a powerful wave, washing over his mind.

He closed his eyes and sunk to his knees, clenching his teeth together.

Hercules rushed to his side and pulled him against his chest, holding him protectively.

"I'm here, Iolaus." he whispered, his voice breaking under tears. "I'm here."

"NOO! AHHHH!" Iolaus cried out. "Make it stop, it hurts! It…"

Hercules gently rocked him, holding him firmly and stroked his hair.

"I know, Iolaus. It will be over soon. Hang in there, buddy."

It seemed like an eternity and then it was over. Iolaus' screams suddenly stopped and his body went limp in Hercules' arms. The son of Zeus looked down and felt a sudden panic.

"Iolaus?" he asked carefully and then started to shake him. "IOLAUS!"

Fortune stepped close to him and put her hand reassuringly on the demi-god's shoulder.

"It's okay, Hercules. Don't worry. This was all a bit too much for him. He sleeps now." She stepped closer. "Iolaus will be fine!"

Hercules' eyes wandered from the blonde's pale face up to the Goddess of Luck.

"Thank you, Fortune," he whispered emotionally "Thank you."

Fortune smiled as she walked over to where the sword was still laying in the grass.

"Good luck to you two!" she answered gently as she picked it up and vanished in a sparkle of gold.

Iolaus slept through the night. It was a deep and dreamless sleep and he was motionless and deadly calm. Hercules knew, because he was still holding the hunter's body in the same tight embrace, which had held Iolaus as the memories had returned to him. Hercules was afraid to let go of his precious burden. He didn't know what Iolaus would be like and how he would react or what he would remember when he finally came to, but the demi-god knew, he had to be there for his friend. He wanted his own loving face to be the first thing, Iolaus would see when he woke up.

The sun was already rising when Iolaus started to moan and his eyelids fluttered. Hercules took a deep breath and smiled gently.

"Iolaus?" he asked carefully.

Finally, his friend's blue eyes opened and as he looked up at the demi-god, a bright, golden smile lit up his face.

"Hercules!" he said warmly. Then he realized the position, he was in.

"Why are you holding me?" he asked and suddenly his eyes widened in panic. "Am I dead again?"

Hercules smiled. "No, Iolaus. You're not dead. You are very much alive!"

Iolaus relaxed again. "Oh good. For a moment there you had me going." Then he looked back at Hercules' face. "Am I hurt?"

Hercules smiled wider and shook his head. "No Iolaus. Not more than usual."

Iolaus nodded his head slowly. "Great Herc. Then … er… would you mind letting me go? People might get the wrong idea about us here ..."

Even though he didn't want to, the demi-god released the blond from his secure hold. Iolaus lifted himself up and started to brush dust off his vest.

"And as I am not hurt and not dead, I might as well ..."

He suddenly froze as he sat up, his back facing the demi-god. Hercules drew a painful breath. Was this it? Was Iolaus remembering?

Iolaus turned around and looked at Hercules, his eyes full of worry and questions.

"Herc?" he asked fearfully his eyes gazing into the distance, but

Hercules imagined what the hunter saw. He placed his hands on Iolaus' shoulders.

"I know." he said calmly. "But it wasn't your fault, Iolaus. It was Ares."

Iolaus pushed Hercules' hand off his shoulders and it was almost as harsh as it had been when Iolaus believed he was Xenar. Hercules' heart felt as if a giant rock was hanging from it, pulling it down into a black abyss.

"Iolaus, please don't….."

The hunter stood up and suddenly a flash of pain stabbed into his right side. He moved his hand protectively over the painful spot and his fingers brushed over the bandage. Iolaus found Hercules' eyes.

"Oh, Gods, what have we done? What have I done?"

Hercules walked towards Iolaus and placed his hand over Iolaus', which was still touching the bandage.

"I'm so sorry, Iolaus. I … I … I.."

Iolaus lifted his head gently. "You did what you had to do, Hercules."

The demi-god swallowed hard. "I almost killed you."

"But you didn't, even though I tried to kill you … again."

He added the last word painfully and turned away, taking a deep breath.

"I deserved to die for what I've done. And I am not sure, if I should thank you for sparing my life."

Hercules grabbed Iolaus' arm tightly and pulled him around to face him.

"Are you crazy? How can you say that? You're my best friend! I can't leave you in Ares' clutches!"

Iolaus' mouth opened, but nothing escaped the trembling lips. He didn't know how to tell his best friend, that there had been too many times, where he was driven by some God or some woman into trying to kill the demi-god and there was nothing he had been able to do to stop his treacherous body or his dazed mind. At this moment in time, he felt like a liability, a constant threat to the demi-god, simply because of their friendship. And this time, it had been Ares, who had taken advantage of it. Iolaus' eyes started to fill with tears.

"The memories ..." he whispered as he rubbed his head. "I know they weren't mine. But they were so real. So familiar somehow."

Hercules took a deep breath and nodded. "They were real and familiar, Iolaus. They were Xena's memories."

Iolaus looked up. "Xena's?"

Hercules nodded. "How?"

"Ares thought they'd suit you better than your own. He wanted a replacement for Xena and he thought you had potential."

Iolaus looked at the attempt of humour in his friend's voice and he finally smiled.

"Back in Ares temple ..." he started "I'm just glad you remembered our code from the Academy and chose what was best for the greater good!"

Hercules looked into Iolaus' eyes and shook his head.

"I didn't choose, Iolaus." he said calmly. "It was part of Ares' game. Iphicles' name just slipped out and Ares thought it was my choice!"

The hunter swallowed and nodded. "He made the choice for you."

They sat in silence for a while staring into the camp fire, which Hercules had lit so they could relax before they returned to Corinth. Iolaus sat across him and drew in a heavy breath. The hunter raised his head to look at Hercules.

"Herc?" he asked carefully. "If you had to choose. If there had been no other way and Ares hadn't misunderstood you, who would you have chosen?"

Hercules' head shot up and stared at the hunter. He wanted to shout and to scream and to shake his friend's shoulders. How could he ask such a question? He of all people?

But then his eyes sunk to the ground. Iolaus had every right to ask this question. He was the one standing on the plank, his life in Hercules' hands. But what answer could the son of Zeus give him? He was no closer to a decision now than he had been in Ares' temple and he wasn't sure if he would ever be.

He had hoped that he never would be.

"It's okay, Herc!" he heard Iolaus' voice from across the fire. "You don't have to answer that. It wasn't fair of me to …"

"No, Iolaus." Hercules interrupted him heavily. "You have every right to ask. It was your life that was in my hands in Ares' temple."

Iolaus just looked at him as Hercules stuck a branch into the fire and stirred it absentmindedly.

"I don't know, Iolaus. I honestly don't know. My mind was listening to your words - to save Iphicles, but my heart was breaking at the thought that the price for Iphicles' life was your death."

Hercules looked from the fire up to Iolaus' blue eyes. He felt highly uncomfortable in this discussion, but he knew, that Iolaus was waiting for an answer. Whatever the demi-god would say now would have a profound influence on their friendship, the very friendship Ares had tried to destroy once again. Hercules just hoped that his words would not finish Ares' job. Hercules stared into the flames, looking for the right words if there were any.

The truth.

It had to be the truth and Hercules knew that the hunter wouldn't accept anything less.

"The truth is, if I would have saved Iphicles, it would have been for rational reasons, for what's best for the greater good. For Corinth, for the baby, for the peace treaty."

He sighed heavily as he noticed that Iolaus was just watching him, listening, not interrupting. Hercules stuck the branch deeper into the fire and started to poke around in it.

"If I had chosen you, I'd have listened to my heart and abandoned reason. I'd have saved you out of selfishness, because I need you by my side."

Iolaus looked at Hercules with a little flash of joy in his eyes.

"Selfish reasons?" he asked carefully, but he wanted – he needed to hear more. "Is that all? You just 'need be by your side'?"

Hercules looked into the blonde's face and suddenly the hunter seemed to him so vulnerable, so full of expectation and hope, a mixture, the demi-god hadn't seen in his friend's face since their childhood.

At that moment, he felt as if he held their friendship and their trust in his strong hands like a small, fragile bird and was afraid that too much pressure would squash it.

And suddenly Hercules had the urge to just grab Iolaus and pull him into a close embrace never to let him go again. He wanted to feel the hunter's body close to his, wanted to feel the strong heartbeat - a pounding witness that Iolaus was truly alive.

Hercules took a deep breath.

"You're my best friend, Iolaus." Hercules said. "My life would be empty without you. I ... I ... I don't want to lose you."

That was all he could say.

All he dared to say.

And then he saw something, he didn't expect. Something that made his heart leap and forget the heartache and the pain and the fear and discomfort.

Iolaus grinned widely and then a silent giggle escaped his mouth.

"Hercules, you are the best friend, I ever had and I owe you my life. And I want you to know, that I would have killed you myself, if you had chosen me over Iphicles!"

Iolaus leaned forwards.

"You know when I stood on that plank, over that pit and heard Ares' challenge, I was frozen at first, but then - I swear by the Gods - I would have jumped off myself, if you'd have chosen me over Iphicles!"

Even though his voice was humorous and teasing, Hercules knew, Iolaus was dead serious.

"'Do what is best for the greater good' is what we have learned at the Academy" the hunter continued "And I expect you to honour that code. Now and in the future! Just as I would if our situation was reversed. And I don't want you to feel bad about whatever choice you have to make to honour this code."

Hercules smiled at his friend and nodded in relief.

"I promise, Iolaus." he said but they both knew that it really meant "I try."

Iolaus smiled and then his eyes clouded. "I wish I could get my hands on Ares." he whispered painfully. "The things he made me do …"

Hercules placed his hand on Iolaus'. "Try and forget it, Iolaus." he said. "I know it will take some time, but I will be there for you, and all that matters now is that Ares didn't win! We did. The sword is back with Haephestus, who is not happy about what Ares did."

Iolaus nodded. "You're right, Hercules. In both ways. It will take me some time to come to terms with those memories and to know what it was like to be the 'old' Xena. But it does make it easier to know, that Ares didn't succeed!"

Hercules wrapped an arm around the smaller man's shoulders.

"Let's go home, Iolaus." he just said.

**Epilogue **

They had walked the last few miles to Corinth in silence. Hercules couldn't speak. He just enjoyed watching his best friend walk next to him, marveling at the sight of the company he had missed for so long and thought to have lost forever. But he had been lucky and Iolaus had escaped Hades' clutched once more.

"What in the name of Hades is this?" Iolaus voice broke into the silence.

They had reached the borders of the city and Iolaus stood face to face with a large stone object at the side of the road.

"I don't remember this being here!" he said as he moved around it to investigate the front. Then his eyes went wide.

"To The Greatest Hero of Corinth?" he read out loud and looked up into the face of the figure.

He turned around and looked at Hercules. His voice was merely a whisper.

"Hercules! This is … me!"

Hercules smiled as he stepped next to Iolaus and looked at the statue.

"Yes, it is, my friend." he said, and his voice carried a definite tone of pride. "It was Iphicles idea."

Iolaus turned around. "Iphicles?" he asked in amazement.

Hercules nodded. "It was his way of saying thank you for what you had done and he wanted to honour your memory."

Iolaus kept staring at him. "Iphicles?" he asked again. "Are we talking about the same Iphicles? King of Corinth Iphicles? Iphicles as in 'I hate your guts, Iolaus, because you are closer to Hercules than I' Iphicles?"

Hercules nodded gently. "He doesn't hate you, Iolaus. He was just … jealous and he knows now, that there was no reason for it."

Iolaus' face lit up with a golden smile. Then he turned back and paced leisurely around the statue, examining it thoroughly.

"Herc, I don't look anything like this!" he complained.

He kept pacing around the figure.

"I mean look at it! My cloths don't look that scruffy! And what have they done to my hair? My butt looks like I've been ..."

Suddenly he was hit by a handful of earth straight in the face and Hercules stood, laughing as the blond spat dirt onto the ground.

"You are unbelievable!" the demi-god said under a wide grin and his heart leaped in joy at the smile Iolaus threw back at him.

He was truly back.

_**The End **_

_**Disclaimer: **__This story was inspired by Rhiannon. In her honour, Iolaus has been unnecessarily but not seriously hurt and Hercules heart has been broken a couple of times. Ares was left angry as always so we can have him back to stir more trouble in the future. _

_Iolaus' black leather outfit has been re-located into my bedroom, where __**… **_


End file.
